Piercing Knife
by Avadriz
Summary: okie, a shared fic between me and aerial_sprite. not gonna tell u the plot 'cose it's too complicated... and by the way, the title has got NOTHING to do with the plot.
1. *THE* Dare

Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is moi, Avadriz. This is a shared fic between me and aerial_sprite, and i'm putting this up 'cose aerial_sprite is *too busy*^_^. Anyway, it's kinda weird (wha did u expect?), but i still hope u'll like it.. Oh yeah, the title has NOTHING to do with the plot.  
  
Disclaimer: characters + anything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. The plot to me (it belongs to aerial_sprite too, but since I'm putting this up, then it's mine)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The wind howled and howled againbasically doing her job. All was normal for a cold midwinter's day as the two squires in Neal's room were doing a bit of catching up in schoolwork.  
  
There was nothing but the sound of the wind lashing against closed shutters as the squires rushed to finish their already late homework before their knight-masters summoned them.  
  
One of the two squires, Nealan, not being able to stand the silence any longer, put down his pen and turning to the other squire, his friend Kealadry, asked, Kel are you lesbian?  
  
Kel blinked, caught out for a moment  
  
You know, lesbian, Neal replied, a grin on his face, Homosexual, you are sexually attracted to other girls, etc.  
  
A horrified statement appeared on Kel's face before she realised and smoothed it down into her normal face, Of course I'm not lesbian! Neal, have those growth and development classes gone to your head?  
  
No, it just thatwell to tell the truth Kel, I think that it's kinda weird that you've been spending all this time surrounded by guys and you've never shown any kind of attraction to us, at all, Neal gave Kel another smug grin, There's nothing wrong being homo you know, father says its completely natural – and he ought to know.  
  
I'm not lesbian Neal!  
  
Neal said, Then how come you're not attracted to anyone?  
  
I-I am! Kel declared, then not able to stop herself, started blushing furiously, I just don't want to tell anyone!  
  
In other words, you don't like anyone that way and you're lesbian, or you are attracted to a girl and you're lesbian Neal gave a small, casual shrug before adding, Face it Kel, all the evidence is there, you ARE lesbian.  
  
Blushing again, Kel sighed, Neal, you of all people should know that I'm not lesbian!  
  
Prove it! replied Neal calmly, and when he was met by blank looks by Kel, added, You how the king is planning a midsummer dance? Well, by the night of the midsummer dance, you must find a guy, date him, hold hands with him, kiss him – on the lips that is, AND have sex with him. To prove you have done all this, you've gotta take him to the midsummer dance, and get him to declare that you've had sex, seeing Kel's shocked took, Neal smirked, Of course if you don't agree to do this, it's just solid evidence that you really are lesbian.  
  
Kel sighed again. There was no way she'd get out of this, she knew. About to open her mouth, when suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. Grinning, she replied, Fine I agree, but since you have come out with your suspicions, I guess I have every right to come out with mine, Kel paused for breath, smoothing her face until it looked absolutely serious, Neal, are YOU gay?  
  
Neal gave Kel a blank look, Me? Gay? Kel, what are you talking about? I am attracted to almost every girl I see!  
  
Or so you say, retorted Kel, You go on and on about all these pretty girls, but you never seem to make any moves! I think that you're just trying to cover up the fact that you're gay.  
  
Now it what Neal's turn to feel uncomfortable, and unlike Kel, he couldn't cover up his feelings as easily. Deciding not to make any more of a fool of himself, Neal threw his hands in the air in defeat saying, Fine, what do you want me to do to prove that I'm not gay?  
  
You have to do the same thing as me – with a girl of course, Kel replied smugly.  
  
Neal gave another light-hearted shrug. he said casually, not worried at all. He had full confidence in his own charm and the task of attracting and dating a girl was not at all a problem. The question now, is which girl is worthy enough for him to date?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Kel laid awake in bed thinking. How in the name of the great Mother Goddess, did Neal get the thought that I'm lesbian? I suppose it was my own fault for covering up my feelings too well. She blushed at the thought of that. Ever since their page years Kel had a crush on Neal. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. Ever since she had those weird giddy' feelings around Neal, she couldn't close her eyes without seeing his smiling face winking at her.   
  
Sighing, Kel turned over in her bed and pushing all thoughts of Neal out of her head, she forced herself to think about the dare.  
  
Who am I going to date? She thought worriedly, It would be dream come true to if I can date Neal, but this is impossible after today. Hmm...apart from Neal...Cleon!! Yes. It definitely would be him. Kel nodded to herself with satisfaction. All she had to do now is to tell Cleon 'her true feelings' the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In bed at the same time, Nealan of Queenscove was greatly troubled. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't think of a good enough lady to date.  
  
Let's see, because Kel's doing the same dare as me I can't date her,Lady Cornelia? Nah, she's too much of an airhead. That new girl at court? What was her name again? Oh well, she's too shy anyway... Now let's see, there's always Princess Kalasin. Hey wait!! Isn't Kally betrothed or something? Better not hit on her then. Aww, why can't I think of anyone?  
  
A noise pulled Neal away from his train of thoughts. What was that? Must be the Lioness. I must say, she must have been quite pretty when she was young.  
  
If only she was like, twenty years younger - that'd be a good match. Oh Mithros!! How could I forget! Alianne!!! That's right. I'll ask Alianne!  
  
Neal mentally slapped himself for forgetting Alianne.  
  
Oh well, at least that's settled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cleon! Wait up!!" called Kel as she ran up to him. Now, right after fencing practice was probably the only time she could catch him and for once, Kel was determined not to let a guy slip through her fingers, after all, she HAD stayed up all night practising what she was going to say.  
  
"What's the matter, midnight-dewdrop?" Cleon asked puzzled. Kel rarely approached him this way.  
  
Kel stood nervously in front of him. Here we go.  
  
"Cleon, I really don't know how I'm going to say this but could you please just listen and don't interrupt?"  
  
"Sure oh-perfect-pearl-of-the-sea!" Cleon said cheerfully.  
  
Kel took a deep breath. Man, this is gonna be the biggest lie I've ever made. "Cleon, I've loved you ever since we were pages," seeing the shocked look on Cleon's face, she hurried on, "But I've always been too scared to tell you. I thought all last night about this, and I decided that it was now or never! Cleon -" Kel looked up and stared into his eyes, "I love you."  
  
Cleon just stared at Kel eyes wide and jaws dropped.  
  
"But I suppose you don't like me," said Kel full of hurt as she started to walk away.  
  
"NO!!" the reality dawned on Cleon, "You like me?? Wow!! I mean, Kel! Don't get me wrong. Of course I love you! I was just too shocked that you would actually love me back!"  
  
"Oh Cleon!" said Kel as she nestled into Cleon's arms. Okay, first step completed. Next - hold hands that's gonna be easy. Then - kiss?! I'm gonna have to kiss Cleon on the lips?! And after that sleep with him?!! Oh great! This is getting better and better  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across the library, Neal saw Alianne leafing through a mountain of books. Smirking to himself, he tiptoed behind her.  
  
Hi Neal! Alianne said, not looking up from her books. Neal cursed inwardly. He would never, ever be able to sneak up on Alianne.  
  
Hi Alianne! he answered, feigning nervousness.  
  
"What do you need me for?" Alianne was still looking through her book titled, Algebra for Dummies  
  
"Alianne, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" finally looking up from the book, Alianne turned towards Neal.  
  
"Well..." Neal paused, knowing very well Alianne hated hesitance.  
  
"Neal! What's wrong with you!! Actually - I mean, what's wrong with your tongue!" Alianne asked, very predictably irritated.   
  
"Ha. Funny.  
  
"Neal, what is going on?"   
  
"Nothing. It's just that.I really don't know how am I going to say this to you." Smirking inwardly, Neal mentally praised himself for his good acting skills.  
  
"Just say it Neal!!" Alianne growled impatiently. She was beginning to glow purple.  
  
Deciding not to push it anymore, Neal sighed and spat out, "Alianne, I love you."  



	2. Couples

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**"Kel!! Cleon!! You two are finally here! We've been waiting ages for you!" hissed Prince Roald.  
  
"Sorry." said Kel. They had arrived to dinner late due to Kel's, uh, confession.  
  
"Oh jolly Mithros!!!" screamed Owen.  
  
"What?! What's wrong?!" Everyone started panicking.  
  
Owen raised a shaking finger and pointed at Kel and Cleon. "They are HOLDING HANDS!!"  
  
Everyone, namely Merric, Roald, Faleron and anyone else, followed the direction Owen was pointing and their gaze rested on Kel and Cleon's hands. Blushing deeply, Cleon quickly tried let go of Kel's hand, but Kel held on to his hand firmly.  
  
"Guys, there's something we need to tell you," kel announced, and seeing she's got everyone's attention, she went on, "Cleon and I are dating."  
  
A wave of murmur broke out among the squires, only to be stopped by the new arrivals. Nealan of Queenscove and Alianne of Pirate's Swoop entered, with Neal's arm around Alianne's waist.  
  
"Oh no," said Roald, "Don't tell us you two are dating..."  
  
Alianne stared at him in awe. "Oh Roald!!! You must be psychic! How did you know that!?"  
  
Roald eyes widened, "You mean-"  
  
Alianne nodded. "Uh-huh, Neal and I are dating."  
  
The wave of murmur broke out again, except this time, it was louder. Alianne frowned. "What's wrong, did we miss something?"  
  
Owen nodded furiously. "Oh jolly yes!!! Kel and Cleon are dating!!! They just announced it to us!"  
  
"WHAT?!!" it took Alianne and Neal a moment to sort out the situation in their minds.  
  
"Oh Kel!! Congratulations!!" Alianne said to Kel, who smiled back somewhat uneasily. Gosh, I underestimated Neal Kel thought jealously, looking at the beautiful Alianne, I didn't think he'd be able to date the mostly gorgeous girl in Court just like that...  
  
"What's wrong Kel?" asked Alianne, interrupting Kel's thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing, it's just that I didn't know you and Neal would date."  
  
Alianne grinned. "I never thought about that either. I mean, Neal and I have been very good friends since we were like, little kids, since my mum often visited Duke Baird, but I've never felt that way towards him." Alianned blushed before going on, "Just then, when he told me he loved me, I realised that I like him too."  
  
Alianne smiled again, while Kel felt a sudden pain in her heart. He said he *loved* her! Kel wanted more than anything to cry, but she forced herself smile at Alianne. "I suppose I should congratulate you too." she said weakly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While the girls are 'chatting', Neal and Cleon are talking as well.  
  
"Gosh! I never knew you and Kel liked each other!" said Neal.  
  
Cleon grinned sheepishly. "I've always like Kel, but I never knew that Kel liked me until just then."  
  
Neal gave him a pat on the back while thinking to himself Wrong judgement there Neal! he scolded himself Kel CAN get a boyfriend. Fast.  
  
"Didn't think you and Alianne would get together. How did you do it?" asked Cleon, jerking Neal from his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah well... Oh yeah, I just walked up to her and sincerely said 'Alianne, I love you', then ta ta! We're a couple!   
  
Well I guess I should say congratulations, Cleon grinned, Seems that you've scored a perfect hit, not that I'm complaining. I'm pretty happy with my little catch.  
  
Hearing Cleon's words, Neal felt a tiny prick of anger --- suddenly, he wanted to be the person dating Kel and not Cleon Don't be ridiculous he told himself; You're in love with Alianne, well that is until the midsummer dance anyway.  
  
Forcing a smile, Neal sat down for dinner with Cleon.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, Neal was still not able to sleep, How could Kel choose Cleon as they guy she's going to date, I mean, sure Cleon is a nice guy and everything but really, they do NOT make a good couple sighing, Neal turned over restlessly, Why am I thinking about Kel anyway?? I mean I've got Alianne, and Mithros, she is a BABE. Not that Kel's ugly or anything, it's just that Alianne has such hot hot little body   
  
Thinking about Alianne's hot little body' suddenly made Neal rather uncomfortable', closing his eyes tightly, Neal struggled to make himself comfortable' again Damn it, I shouldn't have thought about Alianne. Let's see, what's disgustingLord Wydlon's beardum Cleon pubic hairthree day old fishstinking fish.wait! Neal's eyes snapped open suddenly, Kel isn't disgusting.she has such a sexy body, this of course didn't help and soon  
Neal was feeling uncomfortable again, Damn! ok lets see.Lord Wydlon's armpits after trainingLord Wydlon's armpitsRoald's used  
underwear.Cleon and Owen making out.Mithros that's gross.  
  
Finally becoming comfortable' again, Neal turned over one more time, determined to go to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, not far away, Kel could not sleep for a very different reason.   
  
How could Neal love Alianne?? She thought, tears rolling down and staining her cheeks. Kel didn't cry often, but once the tears had started, she couldn't stop them.   
  
How could he love her?? She wondered again, a twisting pain in her heart, Doesn't he realise what he's doing to me?? I love him and he just goes and falls in love with some one else.   
  
Kel sobbed into her pillow, letting her tears well and spill out. He loved Alianne. There was no denying it. The way the two had acted at dinnerwell it had seemed that they were already betrothed. And now that she knewwell there was nothing she could do about it. If Neal was happy, then she could bear it.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Kel turned away from her tear soaked pillow, a sudden determination welling up inside her. She would make sure that Neal was happy with Alianneand she would make sure he knew exactly what he was losing.  
  
Finally reaching to a conclusion, Kel turned over and fell into a deep sleep.  
  



End file.
